Love For A Sister
by docsangel
Summary: When Rhea is hurt, no one knows of her connection to SAMCRO. When her brother shows up with the club in tow, secrets come out. Will she find love again or will she crash and burn like all the times before?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beep...Beep...Beep...is what I hear when I wake up. The nurse is in there taking my vitals. "Good. You're awake. Ms Jenkins, how are you feeling?" she asks. "Samcro." I rasp. "What was that sweetie?" she asks as she gets closer. "Samcro." I rasp again. "Okay. We'll contact them." she tells me before it all goes black again. Walking out to the nurse's desk, Unser is standing there. The nurse walks up and says "She woke up for a minute but all she would say was Samcro." she tells him. "I'll let them know. I'm headed that way anyway." Unser says.

Unser pulls up to the clubhouse and sees the guys standing outside. Walking up he sees Jax and the guys all come walking over. "What's up?" Jax asks as he walks up to Unser. "We had a young lady brought into St Thomas. Beaten up pretty bad. When she finally woke up for a minute all she would say was Samcro." Unser explains. The guys all look at each other confused. "What's her name?" Jax asks. "Rhea Jenkins." Unser says. Quinn and Happy look at each other and head to their bikes. "Quinn!" Jax yells as Quinn is getting on his bike. "Who is she?" Jax asks. "My sister." Quinn says before him and Happy speed off to St Thomas.

Running into the hospital, Quinn and Happy run to the front desk. "I'm looking for Rhea Jenkins. I'm her brother." Quinn says. "She's in room 413." she tells him and they take off with the rest of Samcro behind them. When they get to the room, they see a doctor coming out of the room. "How is she?" Quinn asks. "And you are?" the doctor asks. "Her brother, Rane Quinn." he says. The doctor looks at him and then the rest of the guys and says "She was dropped off outside the doors last night. Beaten up pretty bad. She has a concussion, three cracked ribs, bruised kidneys, we had to remove her spleen, and she has a broken wrist." the doctor tells them. "Shit. Is she going to be okay?" Happy asks. "She should recover fine but I need you to understand, she's going to have a long road ahead. When we ran x-rays, we could see old wounds. She's had broken ribs before. Her wrist was broken in four places. Looks like it's been broken before. Whoever did this, has apparently been doing this for a while. Look, I know who you guys are and I respect you guys. When you find whoever did this, add a little for me too, will you? My kid went through this same thing before. He deserves whatever level of hell you can send him through." the doctor says and Quinn just nods.

The entire club is sitting in my room when my eyes flutter opened. I look to the side and see Rane on one side and Happy on the other. "Rane." I rasp. "Shit, Rhea." he says before cupping my face and kissing my forehead. Happy brings over a cup of water and I take a drink. "Thanks." I say but he just nods. "What happened?" Quinn asks. "I started seeing this guy. Things were great at first but he started drinking more and started getting mad if I spoke to anyone. Started hitting me about a year ago." I tell him. "Why didn't you call me?" he asks. "He took my phone. I had no way to communicate. He was working from home so I had to wait until he left to get out. He had a meeting with a client and was going to be out a while so I took the chance and took my car and took off. Lost control of my car on the way to your clubhouse." I tell them. "We'll handle him. But right now, you need to rest. Tomorrow, we're going to need all the intel you have on him." Quinn says. "Okay." I saw softly. "Rhea, you need to meet my brothers." he tells me and I nod. "This is Jax, Chibs, Tig, Juice, Montez, Bobby, Rat and you know Happy." he says. "Nice to meet you guys. Sorry it's under these circumstances." I say. "It's all good Darlin. We got you." Jax says and I nod my thanks. "Come on guys, let's let her get some rest. Until we find this guy, she has two patches here at all times." Jax says. "Me and Happy will take first watch." Quinn says. "You good with that Darlin?" Jax asks. "As long as he can't get to me I'm good." I tell him and he smiles softly at me. "Well, welcome to the family Sweetheart." Bobby tells me and I smile softly.

After everyone is gone, Quinn and Happy are sitting here with me and my stomach growls. "Why don't I go to the diner and get us something to eat. You got her?" he asks Hap. "Yeah brother. I got her." Happy says. Quinn leaves the room and we sit in silence for a few minutes. "Why did you leave?" Happy asks. "Hap, you know why I left." I tell him. "I know I fucked up." he tells me. "Yeah. You did." I say softly before turning away from him. Quinn walks in with dinner and we all eat in silence. Once we're done eating Happy says "I'm gonna go smoke." before walking out the door with me watching him go. "You okay?" Quinn asks. "No. Not even close." I tell him. "When are you and him going to get your heads out of your asses. You know as well as I do that you still love him." he tells me. "It's not a matter of if I still love him or not. He didn't love me enough to keep it in his pants." I tell him. About that time, Happy walks back in and none of us say anything.

I must have dozed off. I woke up crying and couldn't breathe. Happy is immediately in front of me and says "Breathe with me little girl. In. Out. In. Out. Come on baby. Concentrate on my breathing." Happy says as he cups my face making me look at him. Once my breathing is under control, he pulls me to him as the tears fall. "I got you little girl. I got you." he says as he holds me close. Kissing the top of my head, he just holds me with Quinn sitting on the side of my bed, holding my hand. Once I calm down, Happy cups my face and asks "You good?" I nod. "Talk to me." he says. "Just a nightmare. He found me and was choking me." I say. "He won't touch you again." Quinn says. I just nod. Happy turns my face to look at him and says "No one touches what's mine." he says and I just nod. Laying back down, I drift off to sleep with my brother holding one hand and Happy holding the other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up when I hear the nurse come in to check my vitals. Quinn wakes up and says "I'm gonna step out and call Jax." I nod before he kisses my cheek and walks out the door. Happy is still holding my hand. The nurse checks my vitals and leaves the room. "How are you feeling?" Happy asks. "Okay I guess." I tell him honestly. He moves to sit on the side of the bed and says takes my hand again and says "When you leave here, you'll stay at the clubhouse with us. Unser found your car and your things are already there." he tells me. I just nod. "Did you mean it?" I ask. "What baby?" he asks. "That I'm yours." I say. "Yeah. I did. Rhea, when you left, it fucked me up. I realized I needed you more than I thought. I wanted to come after you but your brother convinced me that you needed time to get your head right. Baby, I don't want you hating me. I want my girl back. I need you back." he says. I cup his face and say "Happy, I don't hate you. I could never hate you." I say as I feel the tears fall down my face. Kissing me softly he says "We'll take shit at your pace." he tells me. "Happy, I need to trust you again. That's going to take time." I tell him. Nodding, he kisses me again and says "I love you." I just nod. As much as I love him, I can't let him back in that easy.

A little later, the doctor comes in and says that they are going to release me but wanted to make sure I had somewhere safe to go. "She's staying with us." Quinn tells him and he nods. "I'll get your paperwork ready." he says. "I'll call Lyla and have her bring you something to change into." Quinn tells me. "Who's Lyla?" I ask. "She's my girl." he says and I smile at him. He steps out and about twenty minutes later, a skinny blonde walks in with a change of clothes. "Hey Rhea. I'm Lyla." she introduces herself. "You're my brother's girl?" I ask. "Yeah." she says smiling softly. I see a crow on her arm. "Who's crow?" I ask. "My late husband, Opie's." she tells me. "Oh. I'm sorry." I tell her. "I miss him but Quinn's been good to me. Showed me that I'd be okay. Helps me with the kids." she tells me. "How many do you have?" I ask while she helps me change. "Three. Piper is mine and Kenny and Ellie were Opie's but I'm all they have now." she tells me. "My brother's a good man. Take care of him." I tell her and she smiles knowing that's my way of approving of her.

After I'm changed, the nurse brings in a wheelchair and once I'm in it, Happy pushes me outside to Lyla's car. Helping me in, he leans down and kisses me. "I'm right behind you." I nod but don't say anything. Once Lyla gets in the car she asks "What's with you and Happy? If you don't mind me asking." I look at her and say "Happy and I used to be a thing and about five years ago, I caught him cheating and took off. Started seeing this guy and he started beating the shit out of me and I came looking for my brother. I guess now that I'm here, he wants to try again but I just can't trust him right now." I tell her. "I've known him for a few years. He's not the same person he was a few years ago. We all see it. Give him a chance to prove himself." she tells me. "That's what he's asked me for." I tell her. "Well, let him. But I'm here if you ever need to talk." she tells me. "Thanks Lyla. And for the record, I'm glad you're with my brother." she tells me. "So, what did you do before all the shit went down?" she asks. "Just took care of the house. I wasn't allowed to speak to anyone or leave the house. My ex worked from home and so he was there to monitor me all day. What do you do?" I ask. "I direct and produce porn for the club's porn company Redwoody." she tells me. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah. Look, once this shit is settled and they take care of the dick that did this to you, I'll talk to your brother about you coming and helping me. Being my assistant or something if you want." she tells me. "Thanks. You're being so nice to me and you don't even know me." I tell her. "You're Quinn's sister. That makes you family sweetheart. We take care of family." she tells me as she takes my hand and squeezes. Pulling onto the Teller Morrow lot, Happy is there to help me get out of the car and settled in the clubhouse, on one of the couches and we spend the rest of the evening getting to know my new family with Happy by my side. When I'm ready to go to bed, I lay down with Happy next to me. I hear his breathing even out but I can't sleep, scared that when I go, the nightmares will start again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, I am still awake. I feel Happy start to stir next to me and feel him pull me a little closer, careful of my ribs. "Morning little girl." he says. "Morning Happy." I say softly. I turn to face him and he looks at me. Seeing that I look exhausted, he asks "Did you sleep?" I shake my head no. "Scared the nightmares will come back." I tell him. Cupping my face, he kisses me softly and says "I won't let anyone hurt you again. I'll be right here to protect you." he tells me. "I know." I tell him, believing him. He caresses my face. Something he used to do all the time when we were alone together. "I missed you Happy." I say softly. "I missed you too baby." he says. Kissing him softly I say "I want to work things out with you but Happy, I have to know I can trust you." I tell him. "I promise baby. I love you so fucking much. I'm not the same man I was back then." he tells me. "I can see that." I tell him. He reaches up and takes my hand and runs my fingers over a tattoo on his chest, right over his heart. I look at it and am shocked. _Rhealinn_ is written in beautiful script. "Happy? When did you get this?" I ask. "Right after you left. It was the only way to keep you close to my heart." he tells me. "I mean it. I love you Rhea. I always have." he tells me. I still can't say it yet but I feel it and he knows it. I kiss him softly and say "It's beautiful baby." I tell him and he smiles softly. "You told me at the hospital that I'm yours. That means you're mine and you know my rule." I tell him. Nodding he says "That you can cut my dick off no matter the zip code." he tells me laughing. "Damn straight." I tell him. We lay there just looking into each other's eyes before I snuggle closer to him and my head is against his chest. "I do love you Happy. I never stopped." I tell him and feel him hold me tighter.

A little later, he helps me out of bed and into the main room. Sitting me down at a table, one of the croweaters walks over and puts a cup of coffee in front of both of us. "Thank you." I say. "Can you make her a plate?" Happy asks and the croweater nods and does as she's asked. "That's new." I say. "Yeah. Croweaters we have now, are more respectful than the ones in the past." Quinn tells me and I just nod. Bobby sits down and sees Happy with his arm around me and kissing my temple and asks "You two look cozy." Happy nods. "Happy and I were together back when he was a Nomad." I tell him. "What happened?" Bobby asks. "I was a dumbass and fucked things up." Happy tells him. "You giving him another chance?" Bobby asks me. "Yeah." I say as I look up at him and he kisses me softly. The croweater puts the plate in front of me and a glass of orange juice. "Thank you." I say. "Let me know if you need anything else Doll." she says before walking off. I eat and listen to everyone else talk. After I eat, I give the guys all the intel I have on my ex, Mark, and let them do what they need to do. I look at Happy and ask "Can we talk a minute?" He nods and we head back to the dorm. "What's wrong babe?" he asks. "There's something else I need to tell you and I don't want you to be mad at me." I tell him. "What?" he asks and he's actually calm. "When I went to the clubhouse and caught you with that sweetbutt, I was coming to tell you something." I tell him. "Okay." he says. "I was pregnant." I tell him and he runs his hand down his face. "What happened?" he asks. "I miscarried at eleven weeks." I tell him. "Doctor said it was the stress that I was dealing with." I tell him. "Shit." he says before standing up and waking over to me. Pulling me close, he asks "Were you happy about the baby?" I nod and say "Yeah. But then when I lost it, I just didn't care anymore. I lost you, our baby. I didn't have anything else to keep me going. I went into a deep depression and that's when I met Mark. I guess he played on my pain and I fell for it." I tell him. "Well, you're here now. Baby, I love you more than anything. More than the fucking club. You're it for me. You always were." he tells me. "I want this to work. You are the only one I ever saw having my crow, being my wife, having my kids. You. No one else." he tells me and I feel the tears start to fall. "I want that too Happy. Please don't hurt me again." I say. "I won't baby. I won't." he tells me.

We walk out to the main room after I splash water on my face. Sitting back at one of the tables, Quinn sits beside me and asks "You okay?" I nod and say "Just had to fill Happy in on a couple of things that happened when I left. Nothing that would help with finding Mark though." I tell him. He looks at me with that look that big brother look he gives me when I know I'm not getting out of it. "When I left, I was pregnant. Lost it at eleven weeks." I tell him and he hugs me. He looks at Happy and says "You fuck up again and I'll take Mayhem." Quinn says and Happy nods before kissing me deeply. "I love you little girl." he says. "I love you Giant." I tell him and he actually smiles. Holding me closer, we wait on the info on where to find Mark.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A little later, Happy and I had moved to one of the couches and were sitting and talking. "I missed this." I say. "What?" he asks. "Sitting with you. Snuggled up to you. Just you holding me." I say. "Well, get used to it. I have five years to make up for." he tells me and I can't help but smile. "You know today was my due date? Our baby would be five." I tell him. "Damn. Could you imagine a little us? Let's just hope all our kids take after you because if they are anything like me, we might as well reserve a parking spot at the school." he tells me and I can't help but laugh. "You want more kids with me?" I ask. Kissing me softly he says "Baby, I'd knock you up right now if that's what you wanted." he tells me. "Would you have been happy about the baby?" I ask. "Yeah babe. I would have. I'm so sorry I fucked up." he says and I just nod and snuggle him closer. Tilting my head back up he asks "You believe me don't you?" I smile softly and say "Yeah baby. I do."

Jax walks over and says "We got him." I stiffen up and Happy says "Give me a minute Pres." Jax nods and walks over to get the rest of the guys together. "Look at me baby." he says. I look at him and he says "No one will touch my Old Lady again. Okay?" he assures me. "Just please be careful." I tell him. Kissing me softly, he says "I love you Rhealinn." I smile and say "I love you Happy. Go do your thing baby." I tell him and he smirks. "God I love you." he says before kissing me hard. "Go. Be safe." I tell him before pushing him away. He walks over to the guys and says "This one's mine." before walking out the door to handle my ex.

Rat takes off his kutte and walks up to the door to the house. Knocking on the door, Mark opens and asks "Can I help you?" Rat looks at him and says "Yeah man. Look, my girl just kicked me out of her car and my phone's still in her car. Can I borrow your phone to call a ride?" he asks. Looking around and not seeing anyone, he says "Sure. Come on in." Mark says. As he turns his back to get his cell phone, Rat takes his gun out and hits Mark over the head with it, knocking him out. Pulling out his prepay, he calls Jax. "He's out." before hanging up and letting the guys in the back door. They tie him up and carry him to the van that Chibs pulls up out back. Taking him to the cabin, they get him out and tie him to the chair that has plastic underneath for easier cleanup. Quinn walks over and smacks Mark. He starts to wake up. "Wake up you piece of shit." Quinn says. Mark starts to wake up more and sees Quinn standing there. "Who are you?" Mark asks. "Does the name Rhea mean anything to you?" Quinn asks. "That's my girl. How do you know her?" Marks asks. "She's my sister." Quinn says and Marks visibly stiffens. "I know what you did to her. But, you don't have to worry about me doing anything to you. Now this one?" he asks pointing to Happy who was glaring at Mark, "He's the one you should be scared of." Quinn says before moving away from Mark. Happy walks up and says "Rhea ain't your girl. She was never your girl." Happy says. "Who are you?" Mark asks. "Her Old Man. Rhea is mine. She's always been mine and always will be mine." Happy seethes. "She wasn't yours when she was on her knees with my dick in her mouth." Marks says smugly. Getting right in his face, Happy says "Oh I know just how good that mouth is. Pussy too. And she's all mine." Happy says before standing back up. Quinn rolls out his bag of tricks and tells Mark, "You hurt her. Hit her. Beat her. So now, you get to feel everything you did to her." Happy says before spending the next hour torturing Mark before killing him.

A little later, the guys come in and Happy walks over to me, sitting at the bar. Kissing me deeply, he whispers "It's done." I look at him and nod. "Come on Killer. We need a shower." I tell him before we head to the bathroom. Getting into my dorm, he says "Let's take a bath instead." I look at him strange. "What? I want to take a bath with my Old Lady." he says. "Old Lady? You serious about that?" I ask. "Whenever you're ready, I want you to have my crow. Should have given it to you years ago. Hell we should have done been married by now." he says and I look at him shocked. "What?" I ask. Walking up to me, he cups my face and says "Instead of being a dick, I should have been marrying you. And I will marry you." he tells me. I kiss him softly and say "Someday." He nods, accepting that response before starting the bath water and us getting into the tub.

Sitting in the tub, I have my back to him and he has his arms around me, holding me close. "I won't let you go again Rhealinn." he says. I tilt my head to look at him and he says "I won't mess up again." Kissing me softly, he whispers "I love you." Smiling into the kiss I whisper "I love you too Hap. Til the Reaper." I turn to face him and straddle him in the water. Neither of us say anything. We just kiss and caress each other. When the water starts getting cold, we get out and dry off. Getting into bed, still naked, I pull him to hover over me and say "Make love to me Giant." He enters me slowly and spends the rest of the night making love to me nice and slow, like he used to. The entire time telling me how much he loves me and missed me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone. I get up and head to the main room for coffee and take a seat at the bar. Looking down at my coffee, I just stare into the cup. Someone takes the seat next to me and I look over and see it's my brother. "You okay kid?" he asks. "Kid? God you haven't called me that in years." I tell him laughing. Kissing my temple he asks "You good?" and I can see the concern in his eyes. "Yeah Rane. I'm good." I tell him and he just looks at me. "You having second thoughts about Hap?" he asks. "Oh God no. Yesterday was my due date and I didn't sleep much last night. Just thinking about the baby. Wondering what he or she would have looked like. The kid would have been five." I tell him looking back at my coffee and I feel a tear fall. He pulls me to him and just holds me like he used to when we were little. "Are you okay little girl?" I hear Happy ask. I sit up and wipe the tears from my face and look at him and smile softly. "What's wrong?" He asks as he cups my face and I can see he's worried. "I'm okay. Was just thinking about the baby. That's all. I get like this around my due date." I tell him. "And you've been going through this alone. Shit. I'm so fucking sorry baby." he says as he pulls me closer. I look up at him and he kisses me softly. After a couple of minutes, he says "Let's go for a ride." I nod and we head out the door.

Getting onto the back of his bike, we head off of the lot, and out of Charming. Before I know it, we're pulling up at his mom's old house. Getting off the bike, we walk up and he unlocks the door and we walk in. "I can't believe you still have this house." I tell him. "Ma told me she wanted me to keep it for you. She said she knew you would come back and when you did that I better make shit right and I needed to make sure I have a house to offer you instead of the clubhouse." he tells me. "I loved your mom." I tell him. "She loved you. When you left, you know she actually kicked my ass? Told me until I found you and fixed this that I wasn't allowed back over here and that you got her in the split." he says and I start laughing. "Seriously?" I ask and he nods with a smile on his face. We walk out to the backyard and I see her garden is still growing. "Have you been tending to her garden?" I ask. "Ms Vivian's been helping me out." he tells me. "Holy shit. Ms Vivian is still around?" I ask. "Yeah. Thought we'd go see her while we're here." he tells me. "So, what? We're keeping Ma's house as our little getaway?" I ask and I see him smile wide. "What?" I ask confused as to why he's smiling so wide. "You said 'our' little getaway." he says. "Well, I do remember you saying something about that you were going to marry me and I fully plan on holding you to that." I tell him. "Wait right here." he tells me and goes back inside the house. A couple of minutes later, he comes back out and he's holding a small velvet bag. Taking my hand, he leads me to the garden and sits me down on the bench that his mom put out there years ago. Getting down on one knee, he has my hand in his and says "Rhealinn, I have never loved anyone like I do you. I told you before that I should have married you years ago and I meant it. We should be married with a house full of kids by now. I swear baby I won't fuck this up again so will you make me even happier by being my wife?" he asks and I have tears in my eyes. I nod my head yes and he kisses me as he puts the ring on my finger. I look down at the ring and say "It's beautiful Happy." He smirks and says "I was Ma's." I look at him shocked and he says "She gave me hers and my old man's rings. Told me that your finger is the only one that this ring is allowed to go on." he tells me and I start laughing. "That sounds like her." I tell him. "Come on." he tells me. "Where are we going now?" I ask. "Ms Vivian's." he says.

We walk down the block and see her sitting on the front porch. "Happy. How are you dear?" she asks. "Good Ms Viv. Thought I'd bring someone to see you." he tells her and she looks around him to see me. "Rhealinn Shayne." she says and I can't help but smile. "Hi Ms Viv." I say softly. "Get your ass over here and give me a hug." she says in that motherly way and I walk over and let her pull me into a hug. "You okay?" she asks me when she sees the light bruises on my face and the cast on my hand. "I am now." I tell her. She looks at Happy and asks "You take care of that shit?" He looks at her and says "Yes ma'am." and she nods. She takes my hand and feels the ring on my finger. She looks at me and then at the ring and then at Happy. "You finally got your head out of your ass and proposed?" she asks him and he nods. "You're the first to know." I tell her. "Well, I better get an invite." she tells me. "Of course. You're family Ms Viv." I tell her like it's the most obvious thing in the world. We talk to her for a little bit before heading back to Charming. We walk into the clubhouse and I see my brother at the bar. He hugs me and I show him my ring and don't say anything. "It's about fucking time." Rane says and everyone looks at us. "Time for what?" Jax asks. "We're getting married." Happy says and they all congratulate us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After spending all night celebrating with the guys before heading to the dorm to celebrate just the two of us, we get up and get ready for our day. Walking out to the main room, we sit at the bar and the croweater working the bar, places coffees in front of us. I feel Happy put his hand on my leg and I smile. He's always finding a way to touch me. "Have you thought anything about what you want, wedding wise?" he asks. "I have actually. I was thinking, something small in the garden at Ma's house. Then after the reception, we can kick everyone out and have a few days for the honeymoon." I tell him. "That sounds perfect baby." he says before he kisses me. "Nothing fancy but I do want you at least in a button down and your jeans and kutte." I tell him. "I can do that." he tells me. "I'll get Venus to help you plan." he tells me and I nod.

A little later, Venus and Lyla are sitting with me and we are talking wedding plans. "What are you thinking?" Venus asks. "Happy's mom left us her house and she has a beautiful garden. I want to get married there. That way, it's like she's there with us, you know." I say. "Okay so...dress?" Lyla asks. "I just want something simple. We'll be doing the small reception there too and then a few days there for our honeymoon so I want to go barefoot. Just a simple white sundress." I tell them and they smile. "I have someone that can make the cake and food." Venus says. "I'll get the girls to help decorate." Lyla says and I smile. "Thank you ladies." I tell them. "When are you wanting to have the wedding?" Venus asks. "This Saturday." Happy says behind me and I look at him shocked. "You sure?" I ask. "Hell yeah. I told you. I should have married you years ago." he tells me and kisses me softly. "I'll call Ms Viv." I tell him as I excuse myself. Pulling out my phone, I call her and tell her about the wedding. "Can I ask a favor?" I ask her. "Anything my child." she says. "I don't have mom around anymore. Will you stand in as mother of the bride?" I ask. "I'd be honored little one." she tells me and I can't help but smile. After getting off the phone, I see Happy walking over. "You good?" he asks. "Yeah. Just asked Ms Viv to be mother of the bride." I tell him and he smiles knowing how much I love that woman.

We have everything set for the wedding when Happy and I decide to go for another ride. Pulling up to the bluffs, we get off the bike and sit at the picnic table that's near the edge. Pulling me into his lap, he says "Are you happy?" I smile and say "Yeah baby. I am. Are you?" I ask. "Yeah little girl. I can't wait to marry you, knock you up. Shit. Babe, I am so sorry I fucked up. I never should have let you go." he tells me. "Happy…" I start but he cuts me off. "You never would have gone through that shit with asshole. You would never have lost our kid. I'm so sorry." He says as he buries his face in my neck. I pull him to look at me and say "Baby, hey, it's okay. I promise. All that matters now is our future. You're marrying me in six days and then we can start working on those babies you promised me. We agreed on a house full right?" I asked. Kissing me softly he says "Yeah babe. A house full." he says. I stand and pull him to stand. Moving to the end of the picnic table, I jump up to sit on it and pull him between my legs. Kissing him deeply, when we break the kiss, I say "We can start now." He smirks and crashes his lips with mine before pulling my pants and panties off before entering me roughly. Thrusting in and out of me as I lay on the picnic table, I find release after release before he finds his inside me. Hovering over me, still inside me, he says "I fucking love you." I laugh and say "I fucking love you too."

After we redress, we get back on the bike and head back to the clubhouse to crash in the dorms. Laying with my head on his chest, I don't think I have ever been happier.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

***Wedding Day***

I am in Ma's old room and Miss Viv is in there with me helping me get ready. "Thank you for this Miss Viv." I say as she cups my face. "Little one, you are the only daughter I have. It means the world to me that you want me to be here." she says. "I wouldn't do this without you here." I tell her and he pulls me into a hug. We hear a knock on the door and she let's Rane in. "You ready Squirt?" I shake my head and laugh. "Been ready for years." I tell him and he smiles softly. "Look, kid. I love you. I know you've been through some shit but that man out there, he loves you. He needs you as much as you need him. I wish you two nothing but love and happiness." he tells me as he hugs me. "Thank you Bubby." I say. Pulling away Miss Viv walks up and says "I'm going to take my seat. See you out there mon amour." she says before kissing my cheek and walking out the door. "Let's do this." I say and Rane holds out his arm for me to take and we walk out to the altar.

Thirty minutes later, we are husband and wife and he's not letting me leave his side. We cut the cake and talk to everyone and a few hours later, Rane says "Alright folks. It's time to call it a night so the newlyweds can start their honeymoon." They all tell us goodbye and Miss Viv hugs me and says "I'm proud of you mon amour." Kissing my cheek she makes her leave. When everyone is gone, Happy pulls me to the bedroom. "Time to claim my wife." he tells me and I can't help but smile. He lays me down and kisses me softly before deepening the kiss. Slowly we start shedding clothes before he enters me. He slowly makes love to me and it's so out of character for him. When we both reach our release, he kisses me softly before pulling out of me and says "I love you Mrs Lowman." I smile and say "I love you more Happy. More than you know." He lays beside me, on his side and I snuggle into his chest. "I can't believe we're married." he says. "Took you long enough." I say and we both start laughing. "That it did little girl. You know you're my Queen. You always have been." he says. "I know my King. I always will be." I tell him. We spend the rest of the night making love and just talking.

The next morning, we wake up and head to the diner to get breakfast. As we sit in the booth, he sits across from me and I just look at him while he looks at the menu. He looks up at me and asks "What?" I smile and say "Just looking at my husband." He smirks and says "What do you want to eat wife?" I laugh and say "The breakfast platter." Nodding, he places our orders and the waitress walks away. Holding my hand across the table I say "I want to visit Ma." He smiles at me and says "After we eat, we'll go." and I nod. After we eat, we get back on the bike and head to the cemetery. Walking up to her stone, I lower myself to my knees next to her grave and Happy sits down next to me. "Hey Ma. I'm home." I say as I touch the stone. Happy doesn't say anything. Just lets me talk to her. "I finally came back to Happy. Got married yesterday in your garden. I can still feel you all over that place. It's still home. I miss you Ma. I really wish you could have been here. But don't worry, we plan on giving you plenty of grandbabies to watch over. They'll know who you are and how wonderful you are. I promise I won't leave again." I say. I go to stand and Happy stands and helps me up. I kiss the stone and say "duerme dulce con los ángeles mamá." I look at Happy and he smiles. "I used to hate when you and her spoke in Spanish." he says. "I know. We did it so you wouldn't know what we were saying about you." I say as I head to the bike. "What did you and her say?" he asks. "Just talked about how you were crazy for not marrying me and giving me babies." I say smirking. "Well, looks like I finally caught up." he says before kissing me softly. We head back to the house and spend the next few days making love all over the house and just being together before heading back to Charming.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Walking into the clubhouse, Jax walks over and says "You two finally come up for air?" We laugh and Happy says "Not willingly." and we all laugh harder. We are standing at the bar when Jax says "Let's head to chapel and I'll tell you what you missed." Happy kisses me softly and says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you more." He heads into chapel and Lyla walks over and asks "How are you honey?" I hug her and say "I'm good. Happy." I tell her. "Good. From the marks on your neck, looks like you got in a lot of fun." she says. "Yeah. We did. I don't think there was a room in the house we didn't break in." I tell her. Laughing she says "That's good baby. I'm happy for you guys. Beautiful wedding too." she tells me. We sit for a little longer before I head to the bathroom. While washing my hands, I hear a couple of girls standing outside talking. "I can't believe he married her. I bet it don't last long." one says. "What are you going to do?" the other one asks. "I'm taking him from her. I give it a month and he'll be here fucking me every night. Married pussy is boring pussy." the first one says. I walk out of the bathroom and get in her face. "I promise my pussy ain't boring but you come near my husband, I'll cut your fucking heart out. He's off limits." I tell her. "We'll see." she says before trying to walk away. I grab her by her hair and slam her into the wall. As she hits the floor, I get in her face and say "I will fucking kill you." She looks at me shocked before crawling away. I look up and see Happy and Rane standing there with proud looks on their faces. "Bitch needs to learn her fucking place." I say as I walk past.

Walking to the bar, I ask for a shot of Jack and tell the prospect to keep them coming. Rane takes the seat on one side of me and Happy takes a seat on the other. "You okay?" Happy asks. "Yeah. Just need to calm down a minute. I'm good baby." I tell him before leaning over and kissing hims softly. Before he can say anything I say "I know you won't cheat. But I mean it. I will cut her fucking heart out if she touches you." Kissing me hard, when we pull back he says "I'll give you my knife to do it." We hear Rane beside us laughing. "Fucking demented Bonnie and Clyde." he says and we all start laughing. "Ride or die baby." I say before Happy pulls me to stand between his legs. "Til the Reaper comes."

We decide to crash at the clubhouse that night and spend most of the night sitting on the couch, me in his lap, his tongue down my throat. "I really gotta sit and watch this shit?" Rane asks. I pull away from Happy and say "You could find a whore and take her to your dorm." He smirks and says "Good idea sis." before getting up and walking away. Picking me up, Happy carries me to our room and puts me on the bed. Shedding clothes, he enters me and makes love to me all night long. After two rounds, we finally crash for the night in each other's arms.

Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into Happy's chest and his arms are around me. I feel him kiss the top of my head and look up at him. "Morning wife." he says. "Morning husband." I say back. He hovers over me and makes love to me nice and slow. When we reach our release, he pulls me into his side and says "I love you." Smiling I say "I love you." We get up and dressed and head to the clubhouse so that he can work.

Walking into the clubhouse, we walk to the bar and the prospect hands us a coffee. I look around and see the same croweater from before watching us. Happy goes to the garage to work and I walk out to the picnic table and watch him and see her walk into the garage. She runs her hand down his back and he grabs her hand. "Don't fucking touch me." he seethes. "Come on Happy. I just wanna have a little fun. I need that big dick." she purrs. "Ain't happening. Go find someone else." he tells her. I walk over and grab her by her hair and pull her to the wall out of sight from the outside. The rest of the mechanics walk out of the garage and Happy pulls down the bay door. Handing me his knife off his belt, I hold it to her chest and say "What did I tell you I was going to do if you touched my husband?" She glares at me. "I said I would cut your fucking heart out." I say as I run the knife down between her breasts. Tig comes into the garage and sees what's happening. "Take her to the cabin. We'll be right behind you." Happy says and Tig smirks. "You got it brother."

We head up to the cabin and Tig already has her laid down and tied to the table. I walk over and say "I told you I would cut your fucking heart out. Did you think I was playing? Quinn is my brother and Happy is my husband. You really shouldn't test my level of crazy sweetheart but you thought you would take my husband from me? Well, it's time I show you who the fucking Queen is. His fucking Queen." I tell her. I take his knife and cut her shirt open and he's not wearing a bra. Knowing she has implants, I start cutting them out one at a time before slicing her open and stabbing the knife right into her heart, killing her. Turning around, I look at my brother and my husband and my brother says "That sucks. She could really suck a dick." We all start laughing before I take my husband to the bathroom for a shower to clean up. Bending me over, under the water, my husband fucks me hard and fast and it feels more amazing every time. Getting redressed, Happy says "Let's go home little killa." before picking me up over his shoulder and carrying me to his bike.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Pulling up to the house, we walk inside and as soon as he closes and locks the door, he picks me up and carries me to bed. Tossing me on the bed, he hovers over me like I'm his prey and I ask "Didn't get enough at the cabin, Killer?" He smirks and says "Never enough." before crashing his lips with mine in the most soul searing kiss I've ever experienced. When we come up for air, we look into each other's eyes and no words have to be said. I caress his cheek and he leans into my touch. I lean up and kiss him softly before he deepens the kiss and we start to shed clothes. Entering me slowly, he slowly makes love to me until we both find our release and fall asleep from the exhaustion.

Waking up the next morning, I get up and start breakfast. Once it's done, I move to the bedroom and wake Happy up. "Breakfast is done babe. Come on." I whisper in his ear and go to move but he grabs me and pulls me to the bed. "Babe, the food's gonna get cold." I tell him. "Kissing me softly he says "Only reason I'm letting you go is because you said food." I start laughing as I get up off the bed and he follows me.

After breakfast, Happy says "I have to work. You coming with?" Cleaning the kitchen I say "I have an errand to run so I'll meet you there after." He looks at me confused. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Just got something I need to take care of. I'll explain later." I say as I head out the door but he grabs my hand. "What's going on?" he asks worried. Sighing I say "Fine. I'm going to the doctor. I'm late." I tell him. "Late? What the fuck are you late for?" he asks and I laugh. "My period, dumbass. I think I'm pregnant." I tell him. He looks at me shocked and says. "I'll let the guys know I'll be late. I'll follow you." he tells me.

Sitting in the exam room, Happy is looking at me and then my stomach and then back at me. "Stop. You're freaking me out." I tell him and he laughs. "Sorry babe." he says as the doctor walks in. "Well, looks like the bloodwork came back positive. You are pregnant. Is this your first pregnancy?" she asks. "My second. First I miscarried." I tell her. "Well, we'll keep an eye on you through the first trimester just to be safe." she says and I nod. We do the ultrasound and as soon as we hear the little thumping sound Happy asks. "The fuck is that?" The doctor and I both laugh and she says "That's the baby's heartbeat." and Happy just smiles. She moves the wand a little more and we see the baby on the screen. "Is it supposed to look like that?" Happy asks and the doctor says "Yes. Should be able to see the arms and legs better at the next appointment." she tells him and he nods "Looks like you're seven weeks along." she tells us and we both smile. Printing out the pictures, she hands them to Happy while I clean the gel off my stomach before we head out.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, Happy pulls in behind me, we walk into the clubhouse, his fingers laced with mine. "Everything okay?" my brother asks and I smile and hand him one of the ultrasound pictures. "Holy shit. Really?" he asks and I nod. Picking me up, he hugs me tight and the three of us laugh. "What's going on?" Jax asks "My sister's knocked up." Rane says and I start laughing. They guys look at me and Happy and we both nod our heads yes and they decide that we need to celebrate. The guys all take shots before going back to work. "Hap, take the day and be with your baby momma." Jax says and we all laugh. Pulling me close, Happy whispers in my ear "I love you little girl." I look up at him and say "I love you Giant." before he kisses me softly, his hand on my stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

***Twenty Weeks Pregnant***

Happy and I are sitting in the doctor's office and she has already taken our vitals. "Everything looks good. Now let's see if the little one will let us see what he or she is." she says. "What are your guesses?" she asks. I say girl and Happy says boy. She moves the wand around and we hear the heartbeat. She moves it again and shows us the baby's head, legs, spine, hands, legs and toes. "Now for the big reveal." she says and moves the wand one more time. "Looks like Daddy is right. It's a boy." she says and he smiles wide.

After the doctor, we head to the clubhouse and as soon as we walk inside Rane walks up next to us. "Well?" he asks. "Your nephew is doing just fine." Happy says and they all cheer. Rane pulls me into a hug and asks "You okay?" I smile at him and say "Yeah. I am." I tell him before Happy pulls me close. "I love you both so fucking much." he whispers in my ear. I look up at him and there are tears in my eyes. "Hormones." I tell him when he looks at me concerned.

After we spend some time with our family, we head home. "You thought of names?" I ask. "Long as you don't name him after me, I'm okay." he says and I start laughing. "How about Deacon Ryder Lowman." I say and he looks at me and says "I like that." I look at him and ask "Not too pussy?" I ask laughing. "Hell no. Good badass name." he says. He leans down to my stomach and says "Ain't that right Deacon." as he feels a kick. This is the first time that he has felt the baby kick. "See even he likes it." Happy tells me and I start laughing.

That night, we head to bed and I am laying with my back to him. His arms are around me and his hand on my stomach like he does every night and Deacon is kicking up a storm. "Holy shit. You feel this all the time?" He asks. "Pretty much. Why do you think I don't sleep?" I ask. "Wow." he says. He moves down to my stomach and says "Be easy on your mom kid. You gotta let her rest." Happy says and like a light switch was flipped, he stops. "How the hell?" I ask and he says "Must be a daddy's boy." I look at him and say "Hell no. He has to be a momma's boy. Nope. Not happening." I say and Happy starts laughing. Moving to lay next to me, he puts his hand on my stomach and starts rubbing it again.

The next morning, I wake up to an empty bed. The bedroom door opens and in walks Happy with a tray of food. "You cooked?" I ask confused. "Nah. Went to the diner and picked something up." he says. I look at the tray and see there is enough food for both of us and then some. We start eating and talking about the baby and what all we need to get still before we have to get ready for our day.

We get ready and head to the clubhouse and he clocks in to work. I move to the picnic table and sit and Lyla walks over and sits next to me. "Hey Rhea." she says. "Hey Ly." I say. "How are you feeling?" she asks. "Tired but good. Little dude likes to kick me all night." I tell her. "When I was pregnant with Piper, someone told me that as long as I was awake to poke my stomach and keep him awake and when I went to sleep he would sleep. I did it and he was born sleeping through the night." she tells me. "I might have to try that. Little dude has been keeping me up most of the night. Happy finally got to feel him kick last night." I tell her. "How'd he like that?" she asks. "He loved it. Started telling him to take it easy on me and let me rest and the kid actually listened." I say. "Must be a daddy's boy." she says. "That's what Happy says." I say. I look down at my belly and when he starts kicking, I grab Lyla's hand and see her smile feeling her nephew kicking her hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

***Thirty-Nine Weeks Pregnant***

Lying in bed, I have my back to Happy and can hear his soft snores in my ear telling me he's sleeping peacefully with his hand on my hip. At least one of us is sleeping. I've been feeling little contractions for the last little bit and they are getting stronger and closer together. I move to get up and as I get off the bed, I hear Happy ask "You okay babe?" I nod and say "Yeah. Deacon's pushing on my bladder." I say. I walk into the bathroom and close the door as another contraction hits. This time, my water breaks. "Shit." I say and hear Happy at the door. "Rhea? You okay?" he asks. I open the door and say "I gotta change real fast and you should get dressed." I say and he looks at me confused. "My water broke." I tell him. He gets dressed quickly and helps me change. Then he grabs our bags and puts them in the car before helping me into the car. Picking up my phone I call Rane. "Rhea? You okay?" he asks as he answers the phone. "Deacon's making a jailbreak." I say. He starts laughing and says "Probably not the last time you'll be saying that." I laugh and say "Just get to the hospital asshole." before ending the call.

Six hours later, we are sitting in our hospital room with Rane and Lyla and Lyla is holding Deacon. "He's so precious guys." she says and you can see the pride in Happy's face. After visiting for a while and the rest of the club coming to visit, we are sitting here, and I am feeding our son. "He looks like you Hap." I say. "Yeah. He does. Has your nose." He says but I don't look up from our son. He tilts my chin up and makes me look at him. "You okay little girl?" I nod. "Talk to me." he says. "I'm just sitting here thinking. This was what I wanted with you back then. All I wanted was to be your wife and mother of your kids." I tell him. "Are you happy?" he asks. "I've never been happier. I love you baby. I've never wanted anything more than being your wife and baby momma." I tell him and we both laugh. I look at him seriously and ask "You asked. Now my turn. Are you happy?" He kisses me softly and then kisses the top of Deacon's head and says "I've never been happier. You and the kid are the best things to ever happen to me. I'm sorry I fucked things up before but baby I will never let this go again." he tells me. "I know baby. I know." I tell him.

A few days later we are released from the hospital. Walking into the clubhouse, everyone welcomes us and Happy carries Deacon's carrier over to one of the tables. He takes him out, he hands him to me so that I can feed him. Once he finishes the bottle, Venus walks over and asks "Can I hold the little prince?" I hand him to her and she just coos at him. Happy pulls me close and says "I love you Momma." I look up at him and say "I love you Daddy. I still can't believe he's actually here." I say and Lyla says "It only gets more believable. Trust me." she says and I can't help but smile.

That night, Deacon is bathed, fed and changed and I am sitting in the rocker, rocking him when Happy walks into the room. Kneeling in front of me he asks "How's our boy doing?" I smile and say "Perfect as always." I look back down at him and smile. "You look so happy." he says. I look at him and say "I am really happy." I say. He kisses me softly. Putting Deacon in his crib, Happy and I head to bed and I lay my head on his chest and drift off to sleep feeling complete.


End file.
